


tiny little problem

by cherrychoke



Series: baby gay jongin series [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, First Crush, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Pining, Realization, nini having his first gay crush(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: jongin might have a tiny little problem.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: baby gay jongin series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707043
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	tiny little problem

Kim Jongin has never been the one to pine on someone.

It sounds very arrogant of him. It  _ is _ very arrogant of him to think he’d never have to pine over someone because he’s gotten dates so easily in the past. But it’s changed now, he’s finally off his high horse, and it feels like shit. As shitty as a useless crush on his roommate’s girlfriend’s brother can feel.

Jongin never thought about his sexuality, he liked going out on dates with girls, liked their attention. He even got jealous of good looking guys in his class. He believed college would be the same, too, despite how much people seemed to insist that college will change people’s life entirely. He assumed at least one thing would be constant in his life: having easy dates with girls.

This, though, is neither an easy date, or is it with a girl. He’s in a pickle and his roommate is busy making heart-eyes at her girlfriend instead of noticing his huge pout. Having a lesbian roommate has it’s downsides, turns out. Jongin thinks back to the two easy weeks into college, no work, a lot of free time, and the best part: no sexuality crisis in a stranger’s house. He doesn’t even know his roommate that well, and he’s having to pretend to be her boyfriend.

Park Sooyoung is pretty, yes. No offence to her or Yerim. But her brother, Park Chanyeol is so _hot._ The moment he stepped behind Sooyoung, smiling brightly at Jongin and Yerim like they’ve known each other for years, made Jongin’s knees weak. There’s something extremely attractive about Park Chanyeol wearing a hoodie and boxers. It’s every guy’s casual, house clothes. Every dude wears the same thing in their house, but Chanyeol makes it look so effortless, so attractive, like it’s a fashion straight out of Vogue magazine.

Now, they’re sitting on the couch. Sooyoung and Yerim are, and Jongin is stuck next to them. Sooyoung’s parents are still out, getting groceries for today’s dinner. Chanyeol looks at him sympathetically. Jongin can feel his face become warm from the attention.

“Sooyoung, cut it out,” He chuckles. It’s a deep laughter, something which makes Jongin’s body shudder uncharastically. “We get it, you have a girlfriend, but you also have another guest and your brother in the same room.”

Sooyoung rolls her eyes, but smiles apologetically at Jongin. “Would you like something to drink? I think we have some juice.”

“No,” Yerim gives him a dirty look, grins soon after, then squeezes his thigh. “You don’t have to trouble yourself for him, Sooyoung-ah.”

Jongin clears his throat, swats Yerim’s hand away. “I’ll take some water?”

Sooyoung nods, then looks pointedly at Chanyeol. Jongin looks back and forth between them, watching the staring contest, before Chanyeol sighs and gets up from his single seat. He smiles politely at Jongin. “Come with me, Jongin.”

Jongin follows him, a little flustered for no reason at all. He’s so confused about all of this, the only thing that makes sense is that Sooyoung and Chanyeol are equally attractive. But that too makes him confused because he’d usually… like? A pretty girl over a good looking guy. And here he is, ogling at Park Chanyeol as they pad into the kitchen. Jongin is staring at Chanyeol’s body, unsure if he wants to have one like his, or just push him onto the counter, sit on his lap and make out with him.

Chanyeol takes out two cans of juice from the fridge, gives him one with a smile. He opens the can, lifts it towards him in cheer. “Do you wanna go hangout in my room? I’m pretty sure we don’t want to go back out there.”

He cringes after he says it, takes a big sip from the can. Jongin fingers at the opening, trying his best to open the can, but he doesn’t have any nails to pick it up properly. He’s also a little flustered. It’s very hard to focus on something with Chanyeol in the same room as him, watching his moves like a hawk.

After a couple seconds of struggling, Jongin gives up. He squirms a little, looks at his shoes. “Hyung, can you open this for me?”

“You’re cute, Jongin,” Chanyeol chuckles. He takes the can from his hands, opens it with a satisfying noise, and hands it back. “There. Let’s go to my room?”

Jongin follows with the cold can against his cheek, trying to hide his face, making sure Chanyeol can’t seem him pressing the can against his face to cool his face down. Jongin can’t help glancing at the couch as they go into Chanyeol’s room (which is the door behind the couch). Yerim and Sooyoung’s heads are on the headrest of the couch, they look so… smitten as they talk. Jongin is pretty sure they’re holding hands as well.

“When did Sooyoung come out to you?” Jongin blurs out. He stops in his tracks, looks at Chanyeol with pure fear. He shouldn’t ask these things to random strangers. He messed everything up. He’s low in Chanyeol’s eyes now, isn’t he?

Chanyeol sits on his bed, gestures at the free chair near the desk. He hums. “Around two weeks ago? It hasn’t been too long.”

“And you…” Jongin gulps some juice trying to think of the appropriate word for it. He didn’t know not knowing some jargons would bite him in the butt like this. If only he paid more attention to his classmates discussing these things after P.E classes. He stares at Chanyeol’s legs. 

He must be shaving them, Jongin thinks, there are only baby hairs on them. And the thought of Chanyeol shaving his legs is not repulsive, surprisingly. It’s kind of endearing. Jongin thinks he’d like to sit in front of him and watch him shave his legs. And his facial hair. The thought makes all the blood in his body take a sudden turn south, making Jongin cross his legs, then uncosses them again.

“And?” Chanyeol’s eyes are wide now, expectant.

Jongin shakes his head. He takes another sip of the juice. It’s apple juice, he realizes finally. Why didn’t he notice it before?

“You can ask me things,” Chanyeol encourages. He rests his elbows on his knees, his head in his palms, looking adorably at the younger boy. “I won’t take any offence, I promise.”

Jongin hesitates, fidgets with his fingers for a while. “I literally have no knowledge on the topic.”

“Of?”

“Being gay,” Jongin cringes at how awkwardly the word rolls off his tongue. He mutters. “I’m sorry.”

He finally looks at Chanyeol’s face, properly takes in just how hot he is overall, how comforting his expression is currently. He laughs, smiles wide. “That’s okay, that you don’t have any idea. How did you befriend Yerim, then?”

“She’s my roommate. We’ve rented a small apartment together.”

“Just the two of you?”

“Our mutual friend was supposed to be with us, too,” Jongin shrugs. “He decided to go to a different college at the last minute. Nobody saw a problem—”

“Because she’s a lesbian,” Chanyeol interrupts. Jongin doesn’t feel annoyed about it. Not when Chanyeol’s amused smile is making him want to jump on him and kiss it. “It’s convenient, huh?”

_ It was, until I met her girlfriend’s brother and now I’m panicking. _ Jongin doesn’t say it out loud, obviously. He chuckles awkwardly, nods his head, finishes the juice in his hand. Jongin has so many thoughts. So many thoughts about kissing Chanyeol on the couch, his fingers playing with the seemingly soft hair, straddling Chanyeol’s lap, their bodies flush together.

He’s never been the one to sit on someone’s lap while making out. It’s unfortunate, he could imagine the situation so much better if he had some experience. Jongin is not sure how he’s sitting so still with Chanyeol’s eyes on him.

There’s comfortable silence between them. Chanyeol pulls out his phone from his hoodies, lays on his back on the bed, starts typing and scrolling through his phone. Jongin tries his best to focus on his phone and the things he’s scrolling through. His instagram is filled with pictures of his friends, and they write dumb captions. He should focus on that. But he’s also thinking what it’d feel like if he were laying on top of Chanyeol and kissing him and kissing his neck.

So… Jongin might have a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED TO WRITE MORE . but it was already 1.4k and any longer and i'd end up with ANOTHER wip and im just. trying to enjoy the writing without putting too much work on myself im sorry for this? i hope you like it tho? (hopefully i'll write more chankai in the future ><)
> 
> (the sequel is titled "no longer a little problem" lol)
> 
> (my [twitter](https://twitter.come/royalkjmyeon) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims))


End file.
